What Lies Ahead
by Ninja Uzi
Summary: Two young boys with only a widowed mother to guide them live in the small city of Falador. Little do they know who's paths they will cross in "What Lies Ahead". This story contains Screen Names so you have been warned. This is my first FanFic so please review and give me some advice!


Its wings flapping at a brisk pace, a white dove watches over head. Not being seen but can see all. The treetops, the people, the aura of life in the air. This young dove had no worries and carried through the morning mist with no destination but to find a pleasant birch tree to rest on. These were the last thoughts of what was this beautiful bird as a young hunter's arrow caught his breast digging into it's heart. The dove falls from the sky onto the ground with a thump.

What was a once stunning pure white dove is now stained with crimson, doomed for the flame of a family of three. A widow, and two sons, Ninja Uzi, and Fluffball. The owner of the weapon that took the life of this dove is the young boy Ninja. Short, with long brown hair, and not a day over fourteen. He cheers and shouts with glee as he gets down on one knee to pick up the plump kill by the legs, holding it admirably in front of him. He hastily jumps back onto his feet to sprint back to the house not bothering to pick up the poorly crafted arrow coated with a thin layer of blood.

Dodging through the woods Ninja returns to his families small log and stone cabin, out in the woods enough not to be bothered, but still in walking distance to a general store. Bursting into the door Ninja is greeted by his mother who appears to be sweeping the floor, and his younger brother by two years Fluff. Ninja runs across the kitchen and waves his prize in his mothers face.

"Look mom! Look what I got for us to eat in the woods today!"

The mother scolds Ninja, "Thats very nice dear but please take care to at least take off your shoes next time before you barge in here."

Ninja takes a slow and worried look behind him to asses the damage and is bewildered by how much shoes can carry on their treads. A mud trail of footsteps are lined up behind him coming from the still opened door.

Ninja replies cutely, "Oops?"

The mom then gives him a shake of the head and takes the bird inspecting it. She smiles whispers, "just as good of a shot as his father."

The boy looks up to question what this meant to her but before he could think another moment the mother hands him the broom and states, "you best get cleaning this mess up".

Ninja nods with a sigh and gets to work, his brother sitting across the room reading a flyer in front of the fire calls for him as he begins his work.

"Ninja? Do you think this is true?" He holds up the flyer across the room pointing to what looks like a chunk of metal drawn on a piece of parchment.

Before Ninja can question what the paper says his brother continues, "Legendary sword piece said to be near Falador."

Ninja scoffs as he walks up to the flyer and take it into his hands to get a better look taking in the image of the sword piece. He then takes the flyer and balls it up throwing it into the fireplace, it's flames engulfing the paper taking it into the ash pile below. "It's just another stunt to get tourists to visit".

The city's funds have been milked dry by the on going demand for supplies for the war that seemed non-existent as it had not even touched the peaceful city. The war was being waged north of Edgeville and Varrock in a place as what was once a place of beauty and wonder, but has turned into a sacred war against the gods and their followers known as the wilderness. Gods for fear of wiping out the worlds population dare not allow their followers to cross this fine line called the wilderness wall. The Gods responsible for the war is Saradomin, the god of light, and Zamorak, the god of darkness. Before the war there was a constant struggle for power between both religions. Their views in politics were such polar opposites that Zamorakians were banned to hold a chair in office. This started an outrage amongst the Zamorakian population. Riots, fighting , and eventually the great war broke out across the land. Marking the first God war in centuries. The spirits of the gods awaken from their slumber and provided their strength for their followers to overcome the opposing religion. The only solution to this fighting is for one to win, the last God wars however were subsided by a divine god known as Guthix. He brought with not just peace, but knowledge to keep this peace for centuries to come. Guthix although has long since been deceased after a dispute with the god Bandos over the balance of power. Bandos was later banished to trollheim a mountain bordering the wilderness, where he still resides today.

Fluff watches as the last of the flyer is turned into ashes and goes off to amuse himself as a young twelve year old boy does with some poorly-made wooden horses. Later that day the mother presents dinner, dove stew with a mix of grain and broth. A real treat for a family used to nothing but some bread. The boys shovel the stew into their mouths armed with silver spoons. The food was amazing, if only it could last forever, and maybe it could if Ninja could teach Fluff how to shoot sometime.

The boys with their full stomachs make their way into their double bed, eldest Ninja naturally gets top bunk. As Fluff gets tucked in by his mother being youngest, Ninja takes a piece of graphite attached to a stick and puts it to his journal, drawing out the legendary sword piece still lingering in the back of his mind forming an almost exact copy as the one on the flyer. He then rips the paper from the journal pinning it to the wood wall beside the bed and adjusts himself looking deep into the drawing, staring at it without words, as he falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
